


untouchable.

by bluemccns



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Other, Third Person POV, but they are small and vague, maybe some plot spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemccns/pseuds/bluemccns
Summary: he misses them, even though they aren't far at all.





	untouchable.

  It’s funny, Asra thinks to himself as he meanders through the empty shop, how he’s up before the dawn almost daily now. Rickety floorboards creak under the weight of boot-clad feet as he makes his way to the window to peer out at the sky. The smallest hints of a sunrise are beginning to trickle into the blackness of the receding night, and the stars gradually flicker out.  
  
            Once upon a time, Asra would have still been sound asleep rather than up and about reminiscing at such an ungodly hour. He would have awoken at another time, in another bed, with another person, sunlight streaming through a window and casting a golden glow on him and the silhouette beside him, enveloping both of them in a pleasant warmth. Mornings back then started with fluttering eyes, soft lips, and wandering hands. When his hands wander now, they are always met with the cool smoothness of undisturbed sheets.  
  
            He hasn’t lost everything. Perhaps it would be easier if he had. One would think having what they love most torn away from them would be the most painful experience anyone could endure. Asra knows this is false. Truthfully, what hurts more than anything is having everything you want, everything you once had, right in front of you, unable to attain, and not being able to do a damn thing about it.  
  
            He’s tried to cope, to find some way to exist to keep him from sinking into the depths of madness that threaten to drag him down by the ankles into nothingness. He’s tried to distract himself from the pain by inflicting it on a man who loves it—who loves Asra—but Asra cannot love him in return. Their relationship is complicated, but symbiotic in nature; he receives the agony he craves and in turn, Asra gets a distraction from his own.  
  
             It is, however, within the cruelty of the laws of nature, no matter how a magician may defy them, that what comes up must come down. When he parts with his companion, he is left to his own thoughts once more. Memories weigh him down, as he is bearing them for two. He fears what may happen if he attempts to return them to their rightful owner once again, so he holds on to them for now, reliving precious moments he may only ever experience again in his mind as he watches the town come to life from the window of the shop.  
  
            Footsteps catch his attention, and he turns to see them shuffling down the stairs, sleepily rubbing bleary eyes in a way that makes his heart leap. He longs to once more kiss those lips pouty with sleep, to run his fingers through unruly strands of mussed hair.  
  
            “Good morning, master,” they mumble groggily.  
  
            He returns their greeting, then watches them stumble along to complete the rest of their morning routine, all the while daydreaming about the day when that voice will once again say his name.  
 


End file.
